


Rafe Adler NSFW ABC's

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Uncharted, Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW, Rafe Adler - Freeform, Rafe Adler x reader - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing, Uncharted 4, alcohol mention, bsdm mention, disgusting beautiful smut, gender neutral reader, mature content, uc4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Just dirty, smutty ABC's of Rafe Adler.





	Rafe Adler NSFW ABC's

Ass: He enjoys you riding him so he can grab you ass. Or doggy style. Any way he can grab your ass makes him a happy man.  
Booze: Unlike some people, Rafe doesn't need (or want) to be drunk to fuck, especially when it comes to you. He wants to be completely sober so the two of you can enjoy and remember every last detail.  
Cum: His mission during sex is to make his partner cum first - be it on his dick, fingers, face, wherever. Where he likes to cum on you is your ass. It's one of his favorite sights to see.  
Dildo: Rafe is not afraid to use your dildo on you. In fact, he enjoys it. He loves watching you squirm and hear you whine and moan as he fucks you with a toy.  
Experience: Rafe is very experienced. He knows what he's doing and he knows how to pleasure you. Whether he's using his tongue, hands, or dick, he knows exactly what to do to make you cum.  
Face sitting: The act of going down on you excites Rafe as is, but when you ride his face is what gets him going even more. His hands rest on your hips and thighs as he brings you closer and closer to your orgasm with his tongue. Not only are you moaning and saying his name, but his moans are muffled by your dominance.  
Gag: Rafe isn't opposed to using a gag on you, but he much rather enjoys it when he is the one being gagged as you ride him. His pathetic small moans spur you on even more. His favorite thing to watch you gag on is his cock.  
Handcuffs: He will handcuff you to anything, long as it's stable enough for the rough fucking he gives you.  
Intimacy: Depending on his mood, Rafe can be very romantic or rough. Either way, sex with him is always passionate, whether it's slow or quick.  
Jacking off: The only time he jacks off is when he's away from you on a job. Sometimes the two of you will have a heated phone call to get each other off.  
Kink: Thigh riding, choking/gagging, spanking, light BDSM.  
Location: He isn't one for public sex, but sometimes you can motivate him enough. His favorite place is in the comfort of your own home. The two of you can be as loud as you want.  
Moans: He loves making you moan. His moans, however, are quiet, almost non-existent. When you make him moan, you do more to coax it all out. Sometimes you can get him to shout your name.  
No: He isn't into threesome's, and thankfully you aren't either. He always has a safe word, even if it's just a quickie or casual sex with you.  
Orgasm: The more intense his orgasm, the louder he is.  
Please: Rafe absolutely love driving you to the point of making you beg. Little do you know, he will beg for you to fuck him.  
Quickie: Yes, especially if he's stressed out or he's been away for a few days.  
Risk: Semi-public sex with his was enough of a risk to him, but he found it incredibly sexy. You might be able to talk him into new things.  
Safety: As much as Rafe loves pleasuring his partner and himself, safety is his top priority. He always waits for consent, he ensures you're comfortable, and he always uses protection.  
Toys: You have toys are Rafe wants to play. He will tease you with them until you're a moaning mess.  
Unfair: Sometimes he will deny you an orgasm, but makes up for it with his cock.  
Volume: He isn't too loud, but my God, the noises he makes are amazing. Especially while you're riding him or deep throating him.  
Walk: After a day or night of sex, he makes sure you can't walk straight.  
X-Ray: He's a good seven inches. He always makes you ready to take all of him, and he fits you perfectly.  
Yes: Rafe will experiment, if it's what you suggest it's always a yes. He won't do anything if you don't say yes or if you're not comfortable with it.  
Zzz: He may not seem like he wants to cuddle and sleep after, or even have pillow talk, but he will. It's one of his favorite things to do with you.


End file.
